SALVADOR
by Night Curse
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido el mundo si Clark hubiera salvado a Lex del puño de su padre? MoS/BvS
1. Un día tranquilo en la Granja Kent

Este no es el primer fic que escribo de DC, sin embargo es el primero que me atrevo a publicar. Es corto, a veces pienso que es un drabble.

Hay algo que siempre me ha fascinado: la relación entre Lex y Clark. Espero transmitir esta fascinación correctamente.

.

* * *

.

 _"Que distinto sería el mundo si no existiera el miedo, sería más estúpido, más libre, maravilloso y letal..."_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **SALVADOR**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _Un día tranquilo en la Granja Kent_

.

Una característica de un padre sobreprotector es la preocupación continua por sus hijos lo cual se agrava cuando se trata de un hijo único, este el centro de su mundo. En esta misma línea se debe destacar que Jonathan y Martha Kent de Smallville, Kansas, eran sobreprotectores en demasía, y al mismo tiempo tenían una poderosa razón para serlo más valida que la de cualquier otra pareja. Ellos fueron un matrimonio que no pudo concebir, sin embargo eran padres a una edad avanzada.

La adopción es la vía que toman las parejas que no pueden tener hijos y tienen mucho amor que dar.

Adoptar a un niño que encuentran a la deriva porque existe una conexión inmediata en el momento en que cruzan miradas con aquella criatura desvalida en medio de un campo de trigo entre el humo de un meteorito que acabara de caer del cielo, en definitiva, haría al padre que se hiciera responsable de ese niño un ente sobreprotector desconfiado de todo. Cualquier cosa representa un peligro, la atmósfera por el simple aire que respira con dificultad, el entorno tan lleno de sonidos, todo lo que es capaz de ver proclive a asustarlo, los malos tratos de los demás niños con los que jamás será un igual, el gobierno que pudiera arrebatarlo de su lado... La lista es interminable.

Clark Joseph Kent era un niño sobreprotegido, es verdad, pero tampoco era un niño normal.

El era un niño caído de las estrellas, un ser de otro planeta. Para algunos un visitante, para otros un extraño. La palabra correcta pese a su crudeza: alien.

Clark no tenía amigos en su escuela, en casa tampoco, solo tenía a sus padres con su completa atención hacia él, un campo enorme para jugar como quisiere, un columpio colgado en el patio trasero, una llanta amarrada a una rama en el árbol del camino de la entrada, unos cuantos juguetes y, por supuesto, un perro. No fue un chico que se raspara las rodillas porque no existía ningún material o substancia en el mundo que pudiera dañarle, lo cual no significaba que no fuera capaz de sentir dolor, y este lo sentía por dentro.

Jonathan Kent sabía de su soledad, su madre la apaciguaba con su compañía porque Martha era una magnífica madre de la que saben alejar el miedo y la angustia con su suave voz y hacer brillar el sol de noche con un abrazo y un beso. Pero para Clark no iba a ser suficiente una vida como esa. No iba a ser un niño para siempre. Al crecer su mundo dejaría de consistir solo en la granja, en jugar con su perro en el granero y viajar de cuando en cuando con sus padres por víveres, escuela o trabajo al centro de Smallville. Estaban haciendo un grandioso trabajo educando a su hijo pese a tenerlo con tantas limitaciones, ansiaba tantas cosas… pero entendía su situación también al no ser un niño normal. Guardaba sus inquietudes en silencio pensando más en el bien común que en sí mismo, por sobre cualquier deseo egoísta estaba el secreto que guardaba y del que aún le faltaba comprender en su totalidad. Algún día Jonathan y él deberían sentarse a tener una larga charla en el granero, y ahí le mostraría lo que resguardaban las puertas encadenadas del sótano. Sería muy difícil de entender, una revelación dolorosa, impactante. Pero Martha y Jonathan habían educado a su hijo bien. Era un buen muchacho de buenos sentimientos, que no iría a estar privado de sentir rabia, celos, envidia, tristeza, aunque sabían también que sería capaz de encontrar la grieta que llevara a la luz en la más profunda oscuridad.

Lo que más desean sus padres para sus hijos es su felicidad, y si la felicidad de Clark no se limitaba solo a Smallville algún día Clark se presentaría orgulloso ante la humanidad como un ser de otro mundo que creció en la tierra como un hombre normal, en una vivienda humilde, sin lujos, con muchas privaciones, pero con mucho amor, así que eso habría sido todo lo que hubiere necesitado para formarse.

Mientras tanto en su ignorancia Clark jugaba con Shelby con tanta alegría en su infantil imaginación, llevaba una manta roja atada al cuello de la remera saltando mientras jugaba con el perro en el campo. Martha tenía la ropa recién lavada, Jonathan reparaba la camioneta, el sol estaba por ponerse en el horizonte, el viento ondeaba la improvisada capa en la espalda de su hijo quien lucía regio… y Jonathan Kent le observaba con detenimiento.

Era ese sentimiento que tienen todos los padres que saben que sus hijos serán grandes algún días. Orgullo. Satisfacción.

Jonathan solo esperaba estar ahí cuando Clark lo necesitara para reforzar una idea, para escucharlo, darle algún consejo, y si no estaba con él esperaba al menos haber cumplido en lo posible con su papel de padre.

Un padre debe ser una guía, una figura de afecto y respeto.

Los Kent lo eran para su hijo.

"Viajemos a Metrópolis este fin de semana" dijo Jonathan esa noche a la mesa con la cena servida. Un rostro sorprendido de parte de Martha le miró de inmediato y el de Clark que se iluminaba por la noticia sonríe de oreja a oreja incrédulo a lo que sus oídos escuchan.

"¿Metrópolis?" sonríe acercándose a su padre quién quería transmitirle seguridad a su esposa por esa decisión.

Martha estaba angustiada, quería ver en la mirada de su esposo que esa era una buena idea.

"Jonathan, ¿estás seguro?"

Con las manos entrelazadas y la sabiduría marcada en la frente Jonathan asintió.

"Creo que sería una buena experiencia para Clark"

"¿En serio vamos a ir?" salta en su asiento su hijo. Shelby sentada en la cocina alza la cabeza, saca la lengua y mueve la cola. Se contagia del entusiasmo de Clark.

"Jugarán Metróplis vs Gotham, podremos no costear el gasto de los boletos para el estadio, pero hay buenos restaurantes donde ver el partido en familia. Será el regalo de cumpleaños de Clark. Claro, si es qué estás de acuerdo hijo"

"¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir a Metrópolis por el partido papá!"

Martha no está segura, piensa mucho. Jonathan se da cuenta.

"Falta ver que dice tu mamá"

Martha mira a su esposo, Clark mira a su madre.

"Martha, ¿qué dices?"

Los ojos de Clark le imploran que acepte, sus manos se juntan rogando en murmullos. Su rostro compungido y emocionado la vence. No es rival su preocupación con la dulzura de la mirada tierna de Clark.

"Está bien" dice con una sonrisa celebrada por su hijo "Iremos a Metrópolis"

Clark levanta las manos al aire, está feliz. Le dicen que termine su cena pese a que la emoción le robó el apetito.

Verá una gran ciudad por primera vez. Será el mejor día de su vida.

.


	2. Otra mañana en la residencia Luthor

Sabía que tendría que hablar de Lex Luthor desde que Snyder escogió a Eisenberg. Simplemente me encanta

D,8

* * *

.

 _Otra mañana en la residencia Luthor_

.

Lex Jr. es un niño pequeño para su edad, delgado, pálido, de aspecto enfermizo. Es tímido, callado y muy inteligente, lo han diagnosticado con lo que iría a nombrarse en años posteriores como Déficit de Atención aunque la escuela le queda corta para su coeficiente intelectual. Es el sistema educativo que pese a ser de alto nivel, prestigioso y elitista, no cubre la avidez de Lex. Él es astuto, para nada tonto, pero es muy callado y engreído. Su personalidad arrogante y nerviosa lo hacen torpe y descuidado. Su padre odia estos rasgos en él, Lex Sr., el hombre tras LEXCORP, elegante, filántropo, mujeriego, exitoso, poderoso, todo un industrial a la vieja escuela. Él ve a su hijo y le causa vergüenza. Cree poder moldearlo a su gusto, hacerlo a su semejanza, solo necesita disciplina, mano dura.

Al ser hijo de un billonario puede tener todo lo que quiera, pero que lo desee no significa que le será proporcionado si su padre no lo aprueba.

Le teme tanto a su padre, le odia, le respeta, y nunca le dice lo que le sucede, si lo molestan en la escuela, si necesita una figura materna, si se siente solo; su padre lo vería como debilidad y optaría por disciplinarle. Lex prefiere ahorrarse los golpes porque en efecto, sin eufemismos, la disciplina de su padre era así, por medio de golpes.

Cuando alguien le cuestiona sobre las marcas que encuentran en sus piernas o brazos, aquellas que no alcanza a cubrir el uniforme, Lex actúa grosero y patán, a la defensiva; es tan mordaz que nadie le vuelve preguntar. Nadie entiende que esta conducta es en autodefensa. No quiere verse débil porque ser vulnerable es imperdonable para su padre quién responderá con violencia, y como se ahoga en esta desesperación donde nunca consigue complacerlo es un círculo vicioso el sentirse como gusano y ser molido a patadas.

Lex se levanta temprano pese a ser fin de semana, al salir de la cama practica caminar un poco para no cojear. Toma una ducha reconfortándose con el agua caliente, busca una bandita para una rodilla. Se viste con pantalones cortos, usa sujetadores para los calcetines esperando que estos fueran más largos para ocultar un moretón, abotona la camisa, los puños, no usará corbata porque no es día de escuela, opta por un suéter. Cepilla su cabello que ha crecido hasta su mandíbula. Sus ojos son verde menta, reflejan una mirada triste, baja el entrecejo para que se vea malhumorado o enfermo pero no alicaído, si su padre lo ve le hará un comentario y si no mejora su aspecto en la noche entrará a su cuarto para hablar y saldrá dejando atrás a su hijo llorando, quizás hasta sangrando de alguna herida. Lex ya está acostumbrado aunque sabe que aquello no está bien; solo que ha vivido así desde siempre, como si todos sus privilegios tuvieran un alto costo.

Al bajar los escalones luce como si tuviera cinco y no nueve años porque lo hace saltando, parecería propio de su edad si canturreara o fuera de los chicos que jugaran abiertamente, pero Lex baja así la escalera al comedor porque le duele flexionar las rodillas y tiene marcas en la espalda que lo doblan si baja o sube escalones. Igual el impacto de los saltos duele. En el desayuno espera ver a la mesa a su padre leyendo el periódico y tomando café, su ausencia lo hace sonreír por dentro, no desayunará con él hoy. Se acerca a su lugar, los pies no tocan el piso en su silla y debe estirarse para tomar un pedazo de pan, puede escoger mantequilla o miel, le sirven huevos con tocino y una guarnición de algo que rechaza bebiendo zumo de arándanos. Tiene predilección por todo lo dulce, el azúcar de sus pocos consuelos.

El joven Lex Junior termina rápido de comer y recorre el pasillo hasta una sala donde hay caramelos en un tazón, toma un puño guardándoselos en los bolsillos, toma uno más, le quita la envoltura y se lo come. Cereza. No duda en meterlo a su boca y seguir su camino.

Tiene deberes y citas a tan corta edad, lecciones, entrenamiento, ¿Cuánto más ha de pasar para que su padre se dé cuenta que no es bueno en esgrima y que toca el oboe con la maestría de un pez soplando?

Tiene un par de horas libres antes de que llegue su instructor porque Lex parece tan frágil e imposibilitado que todo ocurre en la mansión como un ave enjaulada. Al padre le conviene porque no quiere público para las heridas que le infringe a su hijo, no debe levantar sospechas. Algún día el rigor rendirá frutos, mientras no sea así prefiere ocultar su vergüenza.

Lex mira por la ventana sentado en la alfombra de un pasillo comiendo caramelos, viendo el helicóptero de su vecino que aterriza en el jardín de al lado. Su padre también tiene uno, otro es de la compañía. Podría estar leyendo, armando por milésima vez un cubo rubick o todas esas derivaciones con otras formas geométricas, podría estar leyendo algún libro en la biblioteca o en la computadora aprendiendo uno de tantos códigos que a tan corta edad ya comprende y sabe manipular para sus primeros pasos en programación. Ese día está aburrido, solo quiere distraerse un poco.

Nada parece fuera de lo normal hasta que un pie le pisa la sombra con los ojos colgados en la ventana y un escalofrío recorre su espina. Al voltear se atraganta, el caramelo que comía es el tercero y filoso de estar saboreándolo se desliza por su esófago como si cortara. Su padre está con las manos en la espalda mirándole desaprobatoriamente.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en el piso? ¿Acaso yo te enseñé esto?"

Los ojos de su hijo brillan por llanto. Ha sido incauto y pagará por ello.

No es un mundo justo. Un niño no tiene defensa contra un adulto. Si los padres debieran procurar y proteger a sus hijos al hacer lo contrario la realidad entera está de cabeza.

"Tú y yo tendremos una charla" se escucha la autoritaria voz del hombre frente a él ofendido e iracundo.

Alexander Joseph Luthor Jr. es levantado del brazo, no puede articular palabra, borra pronto una lágrima rebelde de su mejilla. Entran en el estudio de su padre. Hay una réplica de un grabado de Doré de cuando ilustró el Paraíso Perdido de John Milton, se trata de la Caída de los Ángeles rebeldes, solo que esta es una pintura, una que desde siempre ha abstraído a Lex cuando sufre irremediablemente. Ese cuadro de una guerra mítica en el cielo colgado en la pared, cuando lo odia...

La puerta se cierra. Solo se escuchará el llanto de Lex y lo apagados golpes sobre él cubiertos por un requiem que hable de alabanzas a Dios, el mismo Dios que permite que Lex viva así todos los días.

Él siempre se pregunta _¿Cuál ha sido su falta para recibir semejante castigo?_

Es brutal.

Que distinta es su vida a la de otro hijo de billonarios en el mismo país, Bruce Wayne, quién corre con la suerte de tener unos amorosos padres que jamás le levantarían la mano.

Para Lex su familia es un infierno, y su padre es su única familia.

¿Llegará a adulto o a su padre se la pasará la mano un día?

.


	3. Gotham vs Metropolis

Sí. Sigo trabajando en este fic, estoy algo ocupada pero intento continuar publicando =P

En cuanto termine el semestre trataré de publicar más seguido. Espero me tengan paciencia n.n U

* * *

.

 _Gotham vs Metropolis_

.

El partido empezaba media hora después de haber llegado al restaurante, Jonathan había hecho reservaciones ese mismo día, no era un lugar caro, tampoco era barato, la comida era buena aunque nada del otro mundo, no por eso demeritaba su sabor cortesía de la grasa de sus parrillas: hamburguesas, filetes, papas fritas, perros calientes, salchichas empanizadas, y había pizza de horno o sartén según el gusto con un queso derretido que hacía agua la boca. Clark quería ordenar de todo un poco pero su madre le dijo que si ese día iban a darse un banquete que eligieran bien, pedirían una hamburguesa para cada quién, una pizza chica para la familia y así continuarían durante el partido con lo demás en el menú. Clark probó su primer burrito en Metrópolis, sencillo, pero burrito al fin.

El partido entre los Tiburones de Metrópolis contra los Caballeros de Gótica fue endiablado, faltas porque no podían pasarse, una vorágine de fanáticos que gritaban en las gradas, un espectáculo de medio tiempo con las porristas de ambos equipos unas de celeste, las otras de negro y amarillo. Jugadas que robaban el aliento, un pateador de Gótica que fallaba los tres puntos, un corredor de Metrópolis al que se le resbaló el balón como mantequilla. Fue un partido cardiaco, Clark celebraba a gritos con la gente del restaurante que apoyaba en su totalidad a Metrópolis, fue un niño popular esa noche por su entusiasmo ya que pese a que sus padres disfrutaban el partido era curioso verlos estremecerse cuando la algarabía de su pequeño iba en aumento.

"¿También son de Metrópolis?" preguntó una familia de rostros amables sentados en la mesa de al lado. Los adultos estaban encantados con las demostraciones de fanatismo de Clark feliz por el triunfo de su equipo, era un niño al que realmente le gustaba el fútbol. Se parecía mucho a uno de sus hijos, uno castaño que competía a gritos con Clark con cada touchdown, mucho más expresivo que su mellizo sentado cerca de su madre. El matrimonio había ido a cenar con sus dos hijos esa noche de partido.

"No, venimos de Smallville" dijo Martha con una sonrisa viendo a Clark alzar su banderilla al aire llenándose la mejilla y la frente de salsa de tomate y queso, luego la llenaba otra vez de condimentos y mordía.

"Corre, corre, ¡Corre!" coreaba con el otro niño "¡Corre!... ¡Anotación!"

Todo el restaurante se llena de gritos por el logro, todos entusiasmados menos el niño antes mencionado. Pese a ser gemelo del que se subía a la silla con Clark Kent este, rubio contrastando con su hermano, era mucho más sereno.

Después de un rato el gusto se apacigua pero no la atención a las pantallas. La luz de las lámparas es agradable, cálida, y la comida muy buena. Clark no olvidará ese día jamás. No puede decir que aquel niño con quién celebra los puntos de su equipo se volverá su amigo, pero es una agradable compañía, se siente un niño normal y se da cuenta de que es capaz de conocer nuevas personas, que no todos están preparados para tratarlo como un bicho raro. Se siente bien la compañía humana.

"¿Es su hijo?" pregunta ahora la esposa rubia como de unos treinta años de la mesa de al lado.

"Nuestro Clark" dice Jonathan sonriendo hacia su hijo aún si hay un dejo de preocupación en su rostro.

"Clark. ¿Cuántos años?"

"Casi diez, ¿los suyos?"

"Ocho. Gemelos. Hal no gusta tanto del fútbol como nuestro Donald. Nos sobra un dedo de espuma, ¿lo quieren?"

"Clark" lo llama su madre "¿Querrías un dedo de espuma?"

Su hijo se vuelve a sentar en la silla con cara de ilusión.

"¿Puedo? ¿En serio puedo?"

Sus padres asienten y Clark lo recibe dando saltos.

"¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Sharks! ¡Sharks! ¡Sharks! ¡Sharks!"

Un grupo de adolescentes o adultos jóvenes le siguen el coro. Le chico sabe conquistar corazones.

No muy lejos de ahí en la torre de LEXCORP hay un niño jugando ajedrez. Es él contra la máquina, resulta ser el mismo código de un juego virtual computarizado de ajedrez con el que se enfrenta y al que le ha construido él solo un brazo mecánico que interpreta el movimiento que la computadora, calcula y mueve la pieza de ajedrez. Le costó semanas de pruebas que no tirara las piezas y complacido disfruta su juego.

No tiene que probar si la máquina puede ganar sino que el brazo reciba perfectamente las señales. Aún es lento y algo errático, pero funciona. El chico ha nacido para la ciencia y quizás para hacerse aún más rico de lo que ya es por su brillante mente.

La mayoría de los juegos terminan sin ganador, una vez ganó la computadora, tres el pequeño Alexander Luthor. No debe olvidarse nunca que de una aguda mental asombrosa.

¿Alguien le presta atención a este pequeño genio de nueve años? No. No hay nadie a la vista ni supervisión adulta.

Quizás se concentra tanto en su propio mundo que encuentra tan interesantes entre código y mecánica, física y química, hasta le gusta la anatomía, que no repara que sigue siendo un niño y debería estar jugando. Para él este tipo de actividades son su entretenimiento, cualquier cosa que no haga enojar a su padre y absorba su mente por completo es una buena excusa.

"Lex" lo llaman en la puerta "tu padre te espera"

El chico lleva cinco minutos intentando resolver el juego de ajedrez, si tira la máquina perderá, ha salido un mensaje en la pantalla en el que detecta el resultado y se da por vencida. Lex la ha programado así. Al voltear ve a la asistente de su padre que con esas piernas, esa cara y ese cabello está claro que no la contrató por su _curriculum vitae_ sino para otro tipo de actividades extralaborales. El pequeño suspira. La mujer le sonríe porque pese a ser hijo de su jefe es un niño muy tranquilo, nada problemático, y si hace bien su trabajo no tendría problemas con un hijastro así. Lex ha visto a tantas otras desfilar con el mismo oficio con la misma cara de ilusión arribista ser remplazadas por un rostro nuevo vez tras vez que no le es novedad tratar con alguien diferente cada determinado tiempo.

Sabe que los gustos especiales de su padre tienen que ver con la juventud pero hay un crimen más grotesco e infame del que no le gusta hablar, del que no quisiera pensar, del que no quisiera ser víctima, pero es orgulloso y engreído también como para confesarlo, clásica determinación humana inútil y destructiva

Deja la computadora apagándose yendo por su abrigo que no se pone y lleva en el brazo, va a la cabina del elevador decorado ala Art Decó con dorado pulido y espejos con dibujos blancos.

Lex no sabe que a unos cuantos pasos de abandonar el edificio su suerte será echada, él solo miraba por el pasillo a los de seguridad atentos a una pantalla escondida donde se transmitía el partido de Metropolis contra Gotham ese día, no recordaba en que fecha estaban, pero ese día iba a cambiar su vida.

.


	4. Aquel que vive un infierno

.

 _Aquel que vive un infierno_

.

El partido en el estadio Luthor culminó con un resultado favorecedor para el equipo local, justificación para la importante inversión que el dueño del estadio había depositado con fines enteramente lucrativos por encima de cualquier entusiasmo que pudiera mostrar por un deporte americano cuando él era alemán nacionalizado después. Estados Unidos era después de todo un semillero de sueños... para algunos más que otros. Alexander Luthor había contado con disposición, era ambicioso y capaz en los negocios porque era un perfeccionista en todo lo que hacía. Lo que no pudo controlar fue a su propia descendencia. Tenía un único heredero por el que no sentía otra cosa más que desprecio, lo vio indigno de su nombre aunque a tiempo de corregirlo. Le había dado su misma identidad para continuar su grandeza después de su muerte. Alexander II, el mismo Alexander Jr. que salía del elevador en el lobby de la Torre LEXCORP apresurándose a no llegar tarde con su padre, el mismo que haciéndose paso entre trabajadores y socios acabó tropezando con uno que derramó su café sobre el hijo de su jefe. El Director no iba a tomar represalias precisamente contra su socio por semejante accidente…

Mientras tanto una familia caminaba despacio entre las calles de una nocturna Metrópolis. Sus estómagos estaban llenos y sus corazones regocijados. Si a Jonathan Kent no le empezaran a repercutir los años podría cargar a su hijo en su espalda, incluso sobre sus hombros, pero honestos a la verdad Jonathan ya no podía cumplir todo lo que se proponía y Clark caminaba tomado de la mano de Martha con el dedo de espuma de los Tiburones de Metrópolis en la otra. Jonathan recordaba cuando la mascota y logo del equipo estaba dibujada con líneas más caricaturescas, en cambio con nuevas renovaciones y nuevo dueño del equipo el logo se había hecho más conceptual y amenazante.

Jonathan y Martha podían ver el mundo cambiar con los años. No era la misma Metrópolis de su juventud con tantos rascacielos ni automóviles.

Después del partido Clark no estaba agotado y si lo estaba sería emocional, cuando se acordaba agitaba el dedo de espuma que le había sido obsequiado con una jugada en mente que hubiera sido abrumadora. Iba platicando de esto con sus padres y lo deliciosa que había estado toda la comida que devoró.

"Estoy tan lleno que reventaré" decía saltando y riendo, como pocas veces se le podía ver porque no hay que olvidar que aunque venía de una amorosa familia en la escuela él realmente no tenía amigos.

Martha sonreía y le daba una caricia en la cabeza. Los ojos azules de Clark seguían brillando emocionados, mismo ensueño que se podía leer sellarían sus párpados de camino a casa. El simple estacionamiento en Metrópolis era un dolor de cabeza por el que tendrían que desembolsar una cantidad a la cual no estaban acostumbrados y quizás más adelante podrían tener dificultades con gastos mayores como regresar a la escuela o Navidad, pero para Clark algo estaba claro: eso no importaba. Hablaría durante años de su visita a Metrópolis por el clásico Knights vs Sharks en el Estadio Luthor, esa felicidad era completamente suya.

Sus padres veían en él que al aburrirse en la carretera a Smallville terminaría por dormirse en el asiento trasero del auto, Clark lo imaginaba también. No obstante por lo que más preocupada había estado Martha vino a hacerse realidad al cruzar la calle cuando Clark se quedó mirando la luz del semáforo, un transeúnte lo empujo y la alarma del localizador en su cinturón que se encendía estuvo muy cerca de su cabeza. El sonido fue agudo como si escuchara la señal cual trueno, le dio a su madre un apretón de manos no demasiado fuerte para lastimarla sino para alertarla. Su respiración se detuvo un segundo, luego cambió a ser más rápida porque sus ojos se desviaron un poco al atravesar a la demás gente viendo sus órganos y esqueletos, y en los edificios, vehículos y demás objetos su vista penetró hasta sus estructuras. Martha detuvo a Jonathan de bajar de la acera. Las pupilas de Clark se dilataron un poco, ambas manos a los oídos porque los sonidos aumentaron como un ataque masivo que quisiera romper sus tímpanos. Con esos ojos que no eran de este mundo miraba a cualquier punto y todo se volvía trasparente dejando apenas dibujadas unas cuantas líneas de masa. No había material salvo el plomo que no pudiera atravesar.

Lágrimas se asomaron a su mirar angustiado, unas muy firmes que humedecieron su vista pero no cayeron. Estaba pasando otra vez como en la escuela, como en la granja cuando era más niño, como en la carretera una vez. Era un ataque donde perdía concentración, y estaba ocurriendo en medio de la calle cuando mejor se la estaba pasando con su familia haciendo buenos recuerdos juntos. Era una lástima arruinarlo con un ataque de pánico.

Todo sonido en toda frecuencia llegaba a él, respiraciones, latidos de corazón, ladridos, algún claxon, bicicletas, y tantas voces en tantas conversaciones. Quiso recuperar rápido el control escuchando la voz de su madre para ignorar todo lo ajeno, respiró profundo cuatro veces cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, más su vista atravesaba la piel de sus párpados. Fue entonces cuando pareció tener control sobre su propio poder al encontrarse con una voz que iría a llamar su atención en la escalera de un edificio dos calles adelante ya que se encontraban en el distrito financiero. Era un hombre maduro con el rostro desencajado en ira que le ponía el abrigo a su hijo arrastrándolo hasta un lujoso auto, un Mercedes Benz estacionado. Y como un laser que concentra la luz en un solo punto Clark pudo ver a través de todo solo en una dirección mirando aquel auto por dentro a sus ocupantes en lo que creía el adulto era una conversación privada.

"Solo mira el ridículo que has hecho, ya no irás conmigo así, ¿no te da vergüenza ser tan inútil Lex?"

Aquel niño al que le hablaba estaba sentado a su lado. Era pequeño, más pequeño que Clark, era pálido, rubio, escuálido. Estaba llorando. Temblaba porque no podía contener las lágrimas y esto enojaba más a su padre, así que lloró aún más cuando una bofetada lo tiró al piso del automóvil en que entró sollozando tanto de dolor como por miedo. Esto secó los ojos de Clark que sin pestañear era llamado por Martha, movido por su padre, pero cuya concentración estaba en aquel auto.

Al padre de ese niño no le había importado que su hijo pudiera haberse quemado con el café que alguien en el lobby terminó por derramarle en el pecho, lo que le molestaba era que así no podría llevarlo consigo a una fiesta que daría esa noche y quería lucirse con sus invitados al mostrarse como padre soltero.

Una patada acabó en el estómago de Lex Jr. quién se quedó sin aire doblado de dolor, una segunda en el costado porque padre estaba furibundo.

"Me has arruinado la velada. Inútil" ocurrió otro golpe con la punta del zapato.

Para Clark en ese momento incluso la voz de Martha se volvió lejana. Su atención se centró cegada en seguir viendo en la siguiente calle lo que acontecía en aquel Mercedes negro.

Una hebilla de cinturón fue iluminada soltando un destello espeluznante en la oscuridad. Lo ha hecho muchas veces y el hombre está acostumbrado a los azotes que proporciona y suenan marcando la piel de su hijo. El primero es dado soltando en las piernas soltando un grito que calla con ambas manos. Lex se cubre la cabeza protegiéndose la cara.

A tan poca distancia dos niños están petrificados. Uno está siendo abusado físicamente, y el otro es el único testigo.

Exactamente, ¿qué debía pasar?

.


	5. Designio divino

.

 _Designio divino_

 _._

Un padre que no protege a su hijo podrá ser un mal padre, pero un padre que lastime a su hijo no puede ser llamado padre ni debería tener a hijos...

Entre el bullicio no es tan sencillo esconder lo que pasa, es obligatorio el aprender a ignorar lo que bien es imperdonable solo por la paga o el deber inmoral de la discreción cuando se trata de gente poderosa que con solo mover un dedo puede destruir la vida de quién desee, y más si es de alguien sin importancia para ellos. Bajo estos parámetros actúan los empleados del señor Luthor, voltean a otro lado buscando solo su bienestar personal y no el de un niño con el que no tienen nada que ver. Todos saben que lo está golpeando, y a la vez aquella víctima ha sido aleccionada para callar bien su llanto.

A nadie más le debe interesar los asuntos de su familia, la verdadera humillación no son los golpes ni los insultos sino sería que alguien interviniera por tenerle lástima a alguien de su clase tan superior, así que el niño debe guardar silencio y resistir.

Lex ha pensado así toda su vida por las circustancias en las que le ha tocado nacer al ser tan rico, lo cual no significa que no haya reflexionado esto muchas veces sabiendo que no está bien.

Pero la verdadera pregunta es _¿por qué está pasando todo esto y por qué ha sido así desde siempre?_

Hay otra patada y su cabello es jalado.

¿Por qué tanta ira? ¿Qué ha hecho enojar tanto a su padre para qué no controle su fuerza esta vez mientras lo ataca? ¿Qué ha hecho él? ¿Ha sido tan grave su falta?

"No… ¡No!…" gime Lex tratando se cubrirse con las manos de la agresión que está recibiendo, su infantil voz quebrada en llanto es aguda "¡Ya no! ¡Por favor perdón! Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar... ¡Ya no me pegues papá, por favor!"

Un golpe le da en la cara y se rompe el labio. Su expresión no podría ser más triste y desgarradora. Con el cabello enmañarado sobre la frente, herido, Lex en el suelo mira a su padre y detrás de él imagina el cielo como un ave en la jaula que ansia morir al no poder surcar el dominio al que pertenece.

¿Hay alguien allá afuera que sepa lo que está pasando, alguien a quién le interese? ¿Podría alguien ayudarlo? ¿Hay algún ser divino que se apiade de él?

Esa sería la única vez que la regla de callar la rompería, más como un susurro cubriéndose la cabeza a la espera de otro golpe y ennovillándose del miedo, con el corazón desbocado, empequeñecido ante la figura de autoridad que siempre le disciplina brutalmente; cerrando los ojos fuertemente en negación una frase escapada de sus labios sangrantes.

"Por favor… _ayuda_ …"

Un niño pelinegro de ojos azules se desata de los brazos de su mamá y corre con la luz en rojo esquivando un taxi que le pita su carrera.

"¡Clark!" gritan sus padres detrás de él angustiados de verlo desaparecer entre el gentío de la metropolis.

Avanza a grandes pasos y velocidad apremiante porque de repente algo más está aconteciendo en ese auto con Lex Luthor Jr. en manos de su padre quién le ha arrancado el abrigo y entre sus piernas intenta ahogarlo. Aquel frágil y delgado cuello está siendo apretado con odio. El niño teme, intenta desasirse inútilmente tanto como se aferra a seguir intentando volver a respirar. No puede.

El padre contempla la ropa arruinada, la imagen desmejorada y su odio fluye libre contra el objeto de sus abusos. Esta vez esta yendo demasiado lejos, catalizada su ira quizás porque ha escuchado a su hijo pedir ayuda, algo estrictamente prohibido bajo su techo y tutela.

El chico Kent ha vivido con padres ejemplares desde que tiene uso de razón. Aquel hombre amenazando la integridad física de su hijo e incluso atentando contra su vida es algo inconcebible tanto para él como para el mundo.

Y nadie hace nada, no mueven un dedo. Al menos nadie hasta antes de que él emprendiera su carrera hacia esa escena.

Clark ve muy lentamente el transcurrir del tiempo, más lento que él a su ritmo, Lex está sufriendo la falta de oxígeno mientras la mano de su padre está muy cerca de abofetearlo otra vez como un recordatorio de qué es una escoria para el apellido Luthor y que su vida no vale la pena.

Entonces el golpe no resuena. El auto se mueve, algo lo ha encontrado, más bien trepado, y el techo del Mercedes sale volando arrancado. Hay una figura pequeña aunque más alta que él que mira al interior desde arriba a contra luz de los reflectores de una tienda de lujo en el distrito. Lleva una chamarra de lana.

Los ojos de padre e hijo al interior del auto deben ajustarse a distinguir a aquel extraño.

Lex observa que es un niño y que la mano de su padre se ha detenido por el agarre de ese desconocido quién ha intervenido para que aquella golpiza termine definitivamente.

"Ya basta" dice con una voz enfadada y convencida. La mirada tanto indignada como seria.

"¿Pero qué demonios…" mira Alexander Luthor Senior enfurecido al ver a quién se ha atrevido a contradecirlo metiéndose en sus asuntos. Nunca nadie había detenido su mano sobre Lex "Maldito niño…"

Aunque el adulto no puede soltar su mano entre los dedos de Clark la otra continúa apretando el cuello de su hijo quién suelta un quejido de dolor y enciende una llama desde lo más profundo del visitante de Smallville.

Lex apenas puede a ver a quién ha intervenido otra vez porque sus ojos se cierran fuertemente ante el agarre de su padre. Es más que obvio que sufre.

"¡Suéltalo ya!"

Al grito de furia socorre la fuerza. Clark arranca a Lex de las garras de su padre quién sale disparado a la calle mientras la víctima, atónita, cae al suelo confundido, agitado.

Agradecido también.

En su cabeza corren docenas de pensamientos mientras escurren de sus ojos varias lágrimas ardientes.

¿Fue Dios? ¿Ha sido Dios el que lo ha escuchado? ¿Esta es su respuesta? ¿Es ese niño su enviado?

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunta Clark estirando su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Clark aún no se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho al romper ese auto, al haberse apiadado de Lex Luthor Jr., al haberlo ayudado, ni el peligro que representa el haber expuesto, pero lágrimas caen de la cara de Lex quien alcanza a tragar fuerte levantando la cabeza con su largo cabello hacia enfrente y Clark lo ve asentir.

El aire, el volver a respirar. Es un alivio rotundo indescriptible después de la desesperación anterior.

Lo siguiente que pasa es que cruzan miradas. Los dos se observan durante un momento mientras Lex tose y se muestra inseguro, pero tan rápido como un niño alcanza a discernir la luz de la oscuridad y el bien del mal acepta la mano de Clark irguiéndose débilmente. Le duele el cuerpo de tantos golpes rojizos en su piel apenas yendo a inflamarse y amoratarse, su boca sangra. Su padre ha cruzado la línea muchas veces aunque nunca fuera de casa. Lex esta agradecido por esa intervención, más ha sido tan repentino e inesperado que rompe en llanto cubriéndose la cara sin querer soltar la mano de Clark la cual aprieta como gesto de confianza.

Jamás se había sentido tan asustado y aliviado en toda su vida. No sabe cómo reaccionar todavía pero tampoco puede detener sus sollozos.

Ya ha recibido ayuda. Finalmente alguien destapó los sucios secretos de su familia, tal vez ahora pueda vivir en paz lejos de aquel abominable hombre que tanto lo lastimó. Aunque claro, también este puede sobornar a un juez y sacarlo del país para que no vuelvan a cuestionar su vida y la educación que le procura a su hijo. El poder es un juego tan sucio...

Y después, hay un grito, seguido de otro, parloteo, murmullos asombrados, temerosos.

Sucumbe la tragedia.

"¡Clark!" escucha el pequeño héroe la voz de su madre seguida de los pasos de su padre quién los llama a ambos.

Clark suelta la mano de Lex y con eso el encanto de haberle ayudado se rompe porque al escalar el auto abierto del techo para salir es capaz de ver lo que ha hecho palideciendo al instante que se da cuenta de que ha herido a alguien letalmente.

Una vez se asoman afuera ambos niños desde el interior del auto miran lo que ocurre en la calle atónitos los dos.

La escena es cruda porque ellos jamás había visto ni vivido algo así.

Sobre el pavimento, deteniendo el tráfico y provocando a docenas de curiosos acercarse, yace el cuerpo desangrándose de Alexander Joseph Luthor Senior cuya cabeza se deshizo al caer contra el piso después de salir disparado de su Mercedes, y cuyo último movimiento ha tosido escupir sangre en un último estertor antes de morir.

Primero Clark no tiene voz, y lo segundo que oye es que en la respiración de Lex de nuevo hay un cambio brusco.

"Lo lamento…" recupera el habla estremecido.

El héroe ahora asesino completamente culpable de sus acciones.

"¡Lo lamento! No fue mi intención… yo no quería herirlo… yo solo quería que parara…"

Clark mira al niño que había querido ayudar buscando apoyo, aunque el otro está tan sorprendido que no sabe como mirarle, así que se limita a contemplar como los ojos de este niño extraño de cabello negro que lo ha salvado se llenan de lágrimas de angustia. Lex ha visto esa expresión antes en sí mismo. Se llama pánico. Y el temor que siente hacia lo que ha hecho con su padre si bien no mengua tampoco lo provoca a alzar una etiqueta contra él.

Sus emociones estaban entrecortadas por si mismas, amontonadas, mezcladas de cierta forma. Si en algún momento Lex sintió miedo por el asesinato que acababa de cometerse en esos momentos sus sentidos y razón estaban entumidos como para haberlo mirado con terror o haber mostrado repulsión. El alboroto súbito del impulso y los años de maltrato por su parte también lo habían moldeado a la idea de no extrañar a su padre en caso de faltarle, aunque nunca imaginó un escenario como ese para quedar huérfano.

Todo en él podría resumirse como conmoción.

Clark temblando salta fuera del auto, y luego ocultando su cara temeroso, lleno de vergüenza y culpa, da un salto de diez pisos a caer más adelante entre los autos y las otras personas asustadas por lo que ha hecho. En su aterrizaje destroza la parte delantera de un Sedan al que le hace una enorme abolladura para dejar al vehículo inservible.

Arrancó el techo de un auto, mató a un hombre con solo lanzarlo unos cuantos metros, y podría saltar un edificio…

¿Quién es este niño y cómo es capaz de todo eso? piensa Lex Luthor Jr aún en shock.

"¡Clark!", se escucha entre las personas la voz de una mujer que llama al niño angustiada. "¡Clark!", repite su llamado sin ser atendida. Es silenciada al instante por un hombre junto a ella. Jonathan.

Lex entiende que con ellos venía ese niño, y lo ve saltar otra vez hacia un edificio esta vez más alto y más lejos. Otro salto y se pierde de su visión.

¿Qué ha sido aquello y por qué no siente miedo pese a que su padre ahora está muerto?

Ha sido la impresión más fuerte que el resto de las emociones internas.

"Clark…" susurra su débil voz más aire que sonido sujetándose el cuello que antes estaba por romperse en las manos de un tirano.

 _Clark._

Ese es el nombre de su salvador.

.


	6. Ártico canadiense

.

 _Ártico canadiense_

.

Después de veintiún años la vida de los Kent había cambiado drásticamente, millas y millas recorridas, docenas de mudanzas precipitadas, mentiras y secretos.

Para empezar ya no era los Kent, habían pasado por muchos nombres, Jones, Petersen, White…

Y veintiún años después de ese arrebato aún hay remordimientos atormentándolo, lo persiguen como si fuera más infame que Orestes cuando más tenebrosas son las sombras de su habitación. Ya no son pesadillas por sí mismas porque estas se han ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo cual tinta en el agua dejando su vicio. Lo que queda no es sino un reflejo inconmensurable del pesar. Esa muerte, ese hombre que abominable o no tenía derecho a vivir como lo demás, tenía por sobre todo derecho a un juicio, quizás habría querido comprar su exoneración pese a haberse atestiguado su culpabilidad por su propio verdugo pero no le dio oportunidad a nada en el momento en que lo mató

A Clark le atormentaba cuando repentinos llegaban a su subconsciente los ojos de odio con que le miró ese hombre en el instante justo en que lo lanzó lejos de aquel niño frágil que pedía ayuda de su propio padre.

Veintiún años, ocho meses y diecisiete días, ese era el tiempo que llevaba expurgando esa pena tratando de ser el mejor hombre que pudiera, la mejor versión de sí mismo, un ciudadano ejemplar, aunque fuera con un nombre falso de pueblo en pueblo.

Veintiún años, ocho mese, diecisiete días y quince horas.

Al menos ahora era una cicatriz y no una herida abierta.

La impresión de un niño que pierde a sus padres es de desolación, la de uno que ha arrebatado una vida es de culpa. No es lo mismo freír hormigas con una lupa a la luz del sol que matar a otro ser humano fuere niño, adulto o viejo porque a las hormigas no se les considera en igualdad a un ser humano pese a tratarse de otro ser vivo. Si algo había aprendido Clark después de ese oscuro día en Metrópolis fue a apreciar la vida en cualquier forma y tamaño. No por esto dejó de comer carne ni tuvo comentarios para sus padres cuando se mudaron a un barrio donde prosperaban los cazadores debiendo mimetizarse en el medio porque él los había puesto en aquel sitio en primer lugar.

Aprendió a controlarse también cuando se trataba de injusticias o crímenes. Si bien no se quedaba quieto y actuaba en un velo de invisibilidad, cuando podía, de vez en cuando, llegaba a mostrar su rostro, aquel de barba crecida y gesto dispuesto a ayudar.

Veintiún años. Ocho meses. Diecisiete días. Quince horas. Veinticuatro minutos.

Su vida después de ese anochecer había sido un infierno con sus padres huyendo dejando abandonada la granja en Smallville, regalando a Shelby a un vecino confiable, subiendo solo lo indispensable a la camioneta y mudándose a Canadá sin detener el motor. México habría sido también una buena opción pero necesitaban un clima disuasivo y un giro parecido al suyo en la granja, también escogieron el norte por el idioma.

Los Kent dejaron de ser los Kent y tuvieron a su vez que aprender un francés rápido y útil si la ocasión lo requería.

Veintiún años. Ocho meses. Diecisiete días...

Ese infierno de reintegración, camuflaje, silencio y contrariedad, de culpa.

Habían muchos arrepentimientos pero Clark recordaba una cosa de la cual no se arrepentía del todo: aquel rostro de sorpresa de ese niño que quiso proteger y que se deshizo en llanto al verse a salvo porque finalmente alguien acudió en su auxilio. Ese que no temió de él pese a que acabó por matar a alguien. Ese que lo miró con infinito agradecimiento ante la detención de su sufrir.

Esa imagen era la única razón por la cual no arrepentirse.

Al vivir de un lado a otro sin echar raíces ni cultivar relaciones había decidido inculcarse un par de normas aprendidas de sus padres en esos años de desventura huyendo como fugitivos y temiendo ser encontrados. Supo lo que fue teñirse el cabello, vio a Martha con pelucas y a su padre con barba, pagaban solo con efectivo, escuchaban la radio, no había necesidad de jaquear la señal de la policía si aguzaba el oído concentrado en una frecuencia en específico, y para ello no le importa usar sus poderes.

Viajaban por carretera, Jonathan que era un hombre de paz compró un arma ante la incertidumbre tanto de lo cercano como de lo distante, su madre tuvo que aprender a cazar venados con su padre, a utilizar todo el animal desde alimento hasta decoración. A Clark no le gustaba cazar, prefería aguantarse el hambre, pero como sus padres no podían darse el lujo de no acercar comida a su hijo tampoco podía rechazarlos.

Una vez se volvió adulto tenía modales reservados, era un hombre de pocas palabras y trabajaba día a día por su sustento. Era un trabajador sin rumbo, no de los que gastaban todo en alcohol porque realmente a él no lo afectaba la bebida. Clark se desdibujaba entre su pasado, presente y futuro. Había hallado consuelo a su soledad en algunos libros, toda aventura, toda filosofía, todo conocimiento… nada como un buen libro. Si el poblado contaba con biblioteca usaba su día libre para acudir, cuando se lo permitía dando holgura a su rígida regla de no nombres ni registros, sacaba alguno. Clark era de los que prefería no robar. Cuando se encontraba en una situación que lo ameritaba intentaba al menos enmendarlo si era posible.

Si bien Clark no se había acercado a nadie en una relación significativa más que por la más civil de las cortesías, está de más dejar en claro que respecto al sexo opuesto no había acercamientos ni fricciones sino que las pocas miradas significativas que llegó a compartir con desconocidas o mujeres inherentes al contexto en el que se encontrara, jamás llegaron a formalizarse en nada. De consuelo quedaba una sonrisa afable de parte del atractivo extraño que tan fácil levantaba suspiros siéndole complicado terminar con tantas ilusiones después, ello y unas disculpas sinceras.

La vida de movimiento constante no está hecha para relaciones serias, compartir el camino volátil es el único amor.

En su último trabajo allá por los confines del mundo donde entre más bajas las temperaturas y escaza es la población, sintiéndose seguro de que nadie cuestione su identidad, halló un empleo humilde. Paradójicamente la seguridad que lo hacía sentir su rutina lo volvía a la vez más solo y reflexivo.

Su vida debía transcurrir en eterna huida y cero cadenas.

Luego de décadas bajo el secretismo de su origen y el crimen por el que había sido revelada su existencia al mundo en extrañas circunstancias nacidas del impulso Clark ya había perdido la esperanza de un careo ante la humanidad de forma pacífica. De niño había demostrado su peligrosidad, de adulto ¿de qué no lo creerían capaz?

No importaba a donde fuere, para él no era lo suficientemente lejos.

El trabajo que se consiguió en Canadá fue de camarero, compartía propinas con otra chica perseguida por la maldición de "joven y bella, faro de la carretera". Con él intercambiaba miradas confidentes, le sonreía amable y agradecida de encontrar a alguien que no quisiera meterse en sus pantalones, pero por otra parte estaba el hecho de innegable de que siento tan guapo y educado—características tan raras en donde normalmente era acosada día tras día, el único partido decente no la veía, precisamente, con intenciones de meterse en sus pantalones.

La joven se había rendido a la amistad, lo aceptaba con la frente en alto, tan pronto como se enamoró supo acoplarse a solo ser amiga. El chico nuevo no llevaba muchos días en el pueblo, era prematuro enamorarse al precio de un costoso castillo imaginario.

Un día uno de los camioneros asiduos al bar además de los soldados que empezaban a ser comunes por el rumbo quiso comportarse como el patán misógino que era —un trabajador honrado también, machista, bestia bruta por demás— pero de quién solo lo negativo brillaba por su deshonrosa popularidad. Ebrio fue insistente de más hasta tocarla indebidamente, la puso incómoda, ella le reclamó, y el nuevo camarero salió a su defensa.

El camionero no vio con buenos ojos en su alcoholizado sentido común el heroísmo del camarero. Se levantó a retarlo, fufando como toro, quiso empujarlo sin moverlo ni una pulgada. El hombre del bar no reaccionó, tenía en sus principios el estandarte de la no violencia, por lo que el ebrio le lanzó su cerveza de malta. Una mirada de odio ocurrió, otra provocación. El camarero sabe que ha agotado su paciencia y no razonará. Cierra los puños y entonces... su compañera le detiene.

"No vale la pena cariño" dice para tranquilizarlo.

Todos los observan y él recuerda que no se debe dejar llevar por sus emociones.

Con la mandíbula apretada deja el mandil de su cadera a un lado, ya no puede quedarse en ese pueblo. Ya no puede porque ya no quiere. Ese es el fin.

A unos pasos de la salida es presa de otra provocación al serle lanzada una lata vacía de cerveza, acción a la que no responde, lo que no significa que no lo altere.

Afuera encuentra el camión del fantoche. Al caminar bajo calle sin que el frío lo afecte trata de manejarse en su ira frustrado.

A veces no se pueden reprimir las emociones demasiado tiempo y quién no haya tenido deseos vengativos alguna vez será aquel que no se queme al meter las manos al fuego, una metáfora de lo inexistente.

En la noche cuando sale el fantoche de haber seguido bebiendo hay una novedad cruel y ácida. Ya no queda camión que conducir, este ha sido empalado como una extraña escultura o animal en burla a su equivocada hombría.

El seguro no puede cubrir un evento así, los peritos tampoco serán capaces de explicarlo sin sonar como locos, pero Clark ya no está ahí ni piensa regresar. Para este vagabundo buscando su lugar, su propósito, su tiempo en ese pueblo ha expirado.

.


	7. Joe

Lamento la espera tan larga si están leyendo este fic. Creí que podría publicarlo en una semana y los meses se me pasaron volando.

Esta página necesita más movimiento DC.

* * *

.

 _Joe_

.

Pasó un par de días viajando una vez ocurrido aquel desagradable momento en el bar defendiendo a su compañera. Había escuchado conversaciones de soldados canadienses discutiendo la intervención de la armada americana más al norte. Decían haber encontrado algo extraño en el hielo, una anomalía digna del género de horror o ciencia ficción. Una interesante teoría decía que podía tratarse de algo relacionado a los recuerdos de la primera y segunda guerra mundial, otras más escazas y paranoicas decían que era algo ritual e incluso extraterrestre.

En internet no pudo encontrar demasiada información. Lo más interesante sería que la renombrada periodista ganadora del Pulitzer, Lois Lane, había salido victoriosa en los juzgados para entrar en el campamento a reportar si no consideraban que se tratase de un secreto militar al estar en tierra extranjera. El descubrimiento pertenecería a Canadá. Ella llegaría dentro de unos cuantos días.

Clark llevaba su vida en una sola maleta, la ropa y calzado que llevaba puestos, y la llave que lo introdujo a la Tierra al cuello. Nada material importante salvo eso.

Se fabricaba una nueva identidad cada que podía, era necesario o quería empezar desde cero.

El último nombre con el que entró a trabajar con los contratistas fue Joe. Para todos era Joe. Joe el fortachón, Joe el de buenos modales que no le habla casi a nadie. Joe neófito pero de manos útiles. Joe.

Sus trabajos no eran del todo complicados, para lo que se habían contratado era para cargadores, labores manuales y trabajo pesado si era requerido, siempre dirigidos por algún jefe de casco ya fuera un capataz, un ingeniero, uno de los científicos o más comúnmente un militar.

Fue al tercer día de trabajar que el taladro para romper el hielo estuvo instalado. Lo que sabían los trabajadores era que había algo en ese bloque y debían extraerlo, además de hacer un montón de muestras para sus pruebas científicas y documentación. Joe no hacía preguntas y seguía instrucciones. Tampoco le era cuestionado su silencio. Era un trabajo al fin del mundo donde todos se congelaban el trasero y no había mujeres en un perímetro inmenso a la redonda, si tenían una razón para estar ahí o no nadie se lo cuestionaba.

Ese día al anochecer en el campamento se iban a dormir temprano, habían terminado de comer y eran pocos los que asomaban la nariz a la intemperie arriesgándose a congelarse los mocos. Lo que juntó a varios en las ventanas fue que altas horas de la noche iba a aterrizar un helicóptero pese a los riesgos de posibles ventiscas pronosticados o de congelarse las hélices. Debía tratarse de un personaje importante.

Los militares llamaron a varios hombres para ayudar con la carga del vehículo, habían computadoras y otro equipo además del equipaje de dos individuos que salían abrigados hacia la nieve bajo las aspas. Resaltaban por su aspecto de dignidad y el alboroto que habían hecho con su llegada.

Eran dos figuras espigadas, una de ellas con gafas cubriendo ojos rasgados, una mujer, la otra era un varón caucásico de nariz quebrada y cejo prominente, labios recién humedecidos, la nariz roja. Los dos exhalaban su aliento aún sin acostumbrarse al frío.

Entonces Clark que no había tenido necesidad de pararse para observar lo que acontecía afuera si sus ojos podrían atravesar las paredes, ya estaba en cama porque su turno había terminado, sin embargo escuchó al poco rato una noticia entre algunos trabajadores que charlaban por los ventanales.

"Ese de ahí. Ese es Lex Luthor. Tiene que ser algo importante para que él mismo esté aquí trabajando con el gobierno americano"

El nombre lo dijo todo.

Solo hubo un Lex en su memoria para que él dejara el libro que tenía en las manos, uno que siguiera vivo, fuera importante y estuviera relacionado a la industria militar y al gobierno.

Se trataba de aquel niño que había sido molido a golpes por su padre frente a la Torre de LEXCORP, aquella bautizada en su nombre, aquella compañía creada por su padre para relatarse como una bella historia de antaño que acabaría por apoyar movimientos paramilitares ante el gobierno del heredero.

Había sido aquel niño maltratado al que le arrebató el padre cruel y sádico que tenía, pero que aún así había sido su padre.

Aquel fue el recuerdo de aquel día gris donde su vida diera un giro total.

Clark de pronto se sintió descubierto.

En ese instante supo que debía apresurarse e irse antes de que diera la casualidad de que cruzaran caminos, lo cual buscaría evitar a toda costa, pero más importante aún era llegar por sí mismo al objeto en el hielo si no iba a poder quedarse en ese trabajo ni un momento más. No le quedaba otro remedio que actuar rápido.

Una vez avanzó la noche se deslizó fuera de su cama atándose las botas, dejaría la mayoría de sus pertenencias como si hubiera sido descuidado al salir él solo a caminar a la nieve y se perdiera. No lo buscarían por más de dos días y él ya ni siquiera estaría cerca. Todo lo que debía confirmar estaba en ese objeto. Si era un submarino soviético como poco probable era -pero había escuchado a los investigadores mencionarlo-, se iría de todas formas; en caso de que no lo fuera en realidad él aún no había pensado que haría, eso lo tendría que planear cuando ya estuviera frente al cuerpo extraño, casi como si hubiera una respuesta clara una vez lo supiera. Una respuesta ancestral acerca de su origen.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que fue sorprendente el que no notara que había alguien detrás de la puerta cuando salió, y estaba precisamente detrás del espacio de la puerta para poder ocultarse y emboscarlo. No había ido con la suficiente cautela o se regañó a si mismo pese a ya ser demasiado tarde.

Una vez se recuperó del descuido de no prestar atención al entorno desde el principio se giró buscando una excusa para demostrar que solo necesitaba ir al baño o necesitaba tiempo a solas para caminar, alguna excusa rápida; pero cual no vino a ser su suerte al toparse con un rostro que fue capaz de reconocer aún después de tantos años y tantos cambios físicos desde la pubertad.

"Entonces sí hay un punto ciego después de todo" escuchó su voz frente a frente. Ya no era la voz de un niño pero tampoco era totalmente la de un adulto sino que quizás podría describirse como un tono atrapado en la adolescencia de forma permanente.

La nariz era roja por el frío y los ojos cristalinos intentaban con un gran esfuerzo mostrarse afables.

"Te llaman Joe" le dijo "Joe es el nombre con el que te registraste. Joe... Falso, hasta cierto punto…"

Clark se quedó inmóvil un momento solo para rendirse inquieto por quién estuviere encarando en ese preciso lugar, en ese preciso momento.

"Lex…"

Como el joven de menor estatura supo ver en los ojos del trabajador que la duda resguardada de tantos años podía ser peligrosa se apresuró a retenerle con todas las fuerzas que halló en si mismo desde lo más profundo de los recuerdos de su infancia, no menos racional pero ciertamente emocional.

"No te vayas" dio un paso adelante. "Me costó diez años encontrarte, otros cinco rastreándote a donde fueras, dejaré de hacerlo si te incomoda, pero tengo que hablar contigo"

Lex tampoco rogó, tal vez solo era perceptible la necesidad en su voz, el latido de su corazón preocupado, su temor transparente en su respiración. Lex no estaba tranquilo y se confundían en él tanto la angustia como el miedo, mismas que Clark podía ver, así que una profunda tristeza le embargó si descubría que aquel al que una vez salvó también le tenía miedo como una respuesta automática al instinto.

No supo que decir, y el silencio era tan tormentoso que Lex tuvo que hablar de nuevo.

"Clark, ese es tu primer nombre, el primero con el que te conocí. Te lo pido, escúchame…"

Una mirada de parte del de barba confirmó que no se iría inmediatamente y apenas un poco más relajado Lex continuó acaparando la palabra.

"Si no pude agradecerte en el pasado lo hago ahora Clark. Gracias por haberme librado de ese hombre, no sabes las atrocidades que cometió conmigo. Él no fue un padre más que en el sentido biológico. Era un monstruo"

"Por favor no" Clark lo interrumpió al instante sintiéndose culpable como no se había sentido en años. Los ojos de ira de cuando había estado vivo y enfadado así como los ojos cuando muerto de Lex Luthor Senior, aparecieron detrás de su frente con rencor, como un fantasma nefasto en su pensamiento. "Maté a un hombre Lex y he vivido con esa carga toda mi vida"

El más joven tuvo que rebatir.

"Nunca fue tu intención. Puedo asegurar que esa no era tu idea. Lo que él estaba haciendo moliéndome a golpes, no erala primera vez y de aseguro no haabría sido la última... Todo fue tan repentino, un accidente..."

"No dejarán de señalarme por ese crimen, he permanecido impune todos estos años"

"Eras solo un niño…" debatió el millonario.

Los dos se quedaron callados porque ambos tenían argumentos poderosos de los lados de la moneda. _¿Quién tendría la razón?_ Esa no era la verdadera pregunta.

El reencuentro se volvió debate.

"No soy alguien normal aquí Lex. Si de niño fui capaz de matar ¿de qué tanto no me creerán capaz como adulto? Me temerán. Tú mismo podrías temerme"

El de largo cabello tampoco se dejó amedrentar por su punto de vista.

"Si quieres un juicio yo te lo conseguiré. Tendrá paz tu alma, quizás tengas la expiación que deseas. Clark. El mundo conocerá quién eres y lo que hiciste, tu identidad podrá ocultarse si lo deseas, pero... también revelaré todo lo que mi padre hacía, todas sus... abominaciones, solo así comprenderás que no has hecho nada mal. Tu no hiciste algo malo, él sí"

Clark no fue convencido.

"No deja de ser una vida, una que yo arrebaté" siguió en su misma idea y en la misma culpa inevitable de su crimen.

El pelirrojo no dejó que se apesadumbrara por ello porque él mismo lo había superado el día que fue libre de su suplicio, aquel día fatídico para Clark donde se libertaba a uno y se castigaba eternamente al otro.

Lex comprendía ese sacrificio y en su corazón había crecido un inmenso agradecimiento, tanto como una imparable curiosidad. Alguien tan poderoso era capaz de los actos de la más generosa bondad, pero sin control de sus propias capacidades era peligroso por igual.

Se trataba de un dilema cíclico, tan viejo como el Testamento. Lo había meditado toda su vida con un detenimiento inmortal.

Y había algo más en aquel careo con quién tanto trabajo le costó hallar en un mundo de billones de personas.

¿Sería capaz de ver que ya no era el niño que había salvado aquella vez subyugado al puño de su padre encontrando ahora al hombre sin aparentes sentimientos que fabricaba armas para quién tuviera dinero para pagarle, y aún así verlo de la misma manera pulcra e inocente?

Qué magníficamente pura es la inocencia infantil, y cómo se corrompe en los caminos profanos de la madurez tan necesarios como dolorosos.

.


	8. Luthor & Kent

.

 _Luthor & Kent_

.

El joven Luthor había aprendido sobre el control de lo letal trabajando en armas para el gobierno desde que se dio cuenta de que tecnología podía disuadir a cualquiera de atacar pero detestaba los fines suicidas de los conflictos donde el honor no se recordaba en la otra vida y servía de aliciente a más causas perdidas.

Si a la gente no le importaba estuviere informada o no los hombres seguirían matándose los unos a los otros.

Cómo alguien que aprendió que de haber tenido valor o estar armado no habría sufrido lo que pasó en sus mas tiernos años, la perspectiva de la vida se le hacía oscura en el horizonte, más, para fortuna suya y tragedia ajena, el pensamiento rencoroso no acabó de concretarse al filo del peligro cuando alguien más apareció para un raudo rescate quizás incluso de si mismo.

Lex había visto ambas caras, la pureza y la suciedad del género humano. De niño había visto como otro chico no mucho mayor que él lo había rescatado a riesgo de su propia exposición, pero al madurar le costaba trabajo pensar en cómo sería ese salvador hoy en día cuando veía reportes de monjas y chicos de seis años lanzando granadas o disparando misiles con RCPs con una salvaje naturalidad.

Desde muy joven en la universidad había entendido el impuro objetivo militar de las razones para atacar países que no lo temían, fueran metales preciosos, uranio, petróleo, o que simplemente estorbaban para sus objetivos políticos o comerciales. Lex veía las injusticias de su país para consigo mismo y sus habitantes ante la falta de seguro médico y la desprotección de todos ya fueran nacionales o extranjeros, y entendía el mecanismo del Estado con cada uno de sus engranes, desde la economía hasta lo voluble de la sociedad hipócrita, egoísta y convenenciera. Y aunque comprendía el imperialismo americano, prefería no contaminar pese a deber guardar su tecnología para uso propio porque el ejemplo no arrastraba cuando afectaba a grandes industriales que tenían comprados a políticos en el Senado pese a que él era un gran ejemplo de industria verde al servicio de la sociedad tan filántropo y ecologista como se presentaba al mundo por hechos y no con solo palabras.

Quizás incluso su industria tan limpia podría dar reminiscencias de su pasado europeo al haber adoptado los nuevos estándares de vida del nuevo siglo sin olvidar, claro está, su educación americana en su cotidianidad millenial. Podría incluso haber adquirido por este crecimiento el colmillo de los grandes industriales al más puro estilo Carnegie o Rockefeller, caminos por igual que lo hacía alguien distante de sangre fría, calculador, perfeccionista y un tanto caprichoso.

Lex también entendía que el dinero era poder, le daba voz ante cualquiera por más títulos o rangos que tuviere, por lo cual no donaba toda su fortuna permaneciendo como un hombre rico, y bajo el propósito de la competencia armamentista vivía impulsando el avance tecnológico haciendo su parte correspondiente pese a que sus inventos y patentes servirían para matar, porque a su vez, con ese dinero, podía invertir en investigaciones para curar y en educación. Sus intenciones habían surgido nobles, su trabajo en lo posterior no lo era totalmente porque su fortuna igualmente se alimentaba de la dependencia al consumismo, enfermedad tan contagiosa para la población del nuevo milenio.

Estaba presente en la guerra, salvo que una mente como la suya peleaba con el cerebro y no con el cuerpo recordando que en la historia estaban reflejados los ejemplos de cuando una civilización colisionaba con otra más avanzada dando como resultado un escenario sangriento. Por ello su preocupación de estar en la vanguardia, de él ser uno de los hilos impulsores de la ciencia y la tecnología.

El chico, por principio de cuentas, ya había entendido que Clark no era humano, y también buscaba un avance para acercarse a él entendiendo los costos. Solo tal vez había desarrollado sentimientos de fraternidad con quién podría tratarse de la última arma más poderosa del mundo, pero cuyo costo era un alma sensible y vulnerable como cualquier otra persona. Y esa misma alma podría juzgarlo por el hombre en que se había convertido, escucharía tal vez sus razones pero no las comprendería. Debía tener tacto.

Aun así tuvo palabras que decir, cosas que necesitaba sacar de su sistema al ver que el niño que había matado para salvarle se había convertido en un hombre devorado por su pasado. No podía personarse a si mismo haber arrebatado una vida.

Lex incluso tuvo las agallas pese a su resquemor de descubrirse de cualquier máscara que se hubiere fabricado para andar unos pasos más hacia Clark y poner su mano en su hombro.

"Para la víctima la muerte de su victimario no deja de ser otra cosa sino una bendición"dijo con plena confianza y sincero, "eso fuiste para mí Clark, mi salvador. Finalmente alguien se atrevía a defenderme, nadie de los que me rodeaban quisieron detenerlo de golpearme, todos le tenían miedo porque era su jefe, un hombre con tanto poder no debe ejercer tanta influencia sobre los demás pero así era mi padre. Tantos años viví sin esperanza hasta que llegaste tú, y a tu partida viví otros temores más consiente de la podredumbre humana aún sin apartarte de mi pensamiento. Esa luz aún no ha muerto, la he mantenido viva aún si duele hacerlo. Y aunque tú podrías levantarte como un dios sobre la raza humana has preferido ocultarte... Sé que desde antes querías pasar desapercibido y solo te levantaste una vez para ayudarme, la primera vez, y las que siguieron porque querías ayudar, salvar a las personas. ¿No de tas cuenta de todas las grandiosas cosas de las que serías capaz Clark? ¿A cuantos más no podrías salvar?"

El hombre no podía escuchar de razones porque eran como una dulce fantasía acariciando su oído.

Era demasiado sencillo imaginarlo, por eso solo pertenecía al reino de los sueños frenéticos de la bondad, no de la fría realidad.

"La culpa no deja de consumirme. ¿Cómo puede un juzgado estar preparado para condenar a un ser como yo, uno que no es de este mundo?"

El otro permaneció firme en su convicción.

"Ya has dado el primer paso con esa humildad tuya. No nos quieres superar aunque seas superior a nosotros, no has querido representar un peligro aunque muchos teman —temamos— que lo seas"

"¿Tú me temes Lex?" reaccionó a las palabras de su interlocutor.

Lex apresuró a explicar su gran verdad.

"Me aterra la idea de que algún día toda la inmundicia humana corrompa tu corazón y rompas todos los ideales que te han sostenido hasta la fecha"

"No debes preocuparte por algo así. No sucederá"

"¿Cómo puedes garantizarlo?"

Clark pensó en sus padres, en toda su sabiduría, su vida sencilla y toda su bondad.

"Solo puedo ofrecer mi palabra"

Aún así no fue suficiente para su escucha.

"La palabra de un alien que ha matado antes no valdrá nada para los gobiernos y autoridades pese a que estés muy por encima de ellos. Valdría para mí, ¿y los demás? Debes contar tu versión, deben saber la mía por igual, han sido demasiados años los que hemos callado y si serás juzgado yo limpiaré tu nombre porque tu pecado no es lo grande que lo percibes"

"Yo no quiero hablar, no quiero salir a la luz. El mundo no está preparado para saber de mí" discutió Clark.

"Quizás sea cierto, pero has de prepararte para ese día. Has vagado tanto tiempo tratando de descubrir quién eres, de dónde vienes y cual es tú propósito que has llegado hasta aquí. Puedo ayudarte, será algo que no comprenda pero no estarás solo"

"Siempre he estado solo"

"Ya no tienes que estarlo" bajo su mano ahora a su pecho sintiendo una pieza metálica en su piel. No puedo evitar reparar en ella con su nerviosa voz que pese a sincera llegaba a sonar arrogante e inquisitiva de repente "¿Qué es eso que llevas al cuello?"

Clark lo sacó de su playera.

"Venía en la nave que me trajo a la tierra"

"¿Podría verla?"

No del todo confiado el trabajador se la entregó. Lex la miró durante un momento, la pesó, la transitó con sus dedos con sumo cuidado e incluso miró a contraluz. Cambió de tema entonces. "Clark, hay algo que quiero que veas, y deberás verlo por ti mismo" dijo al fin. Se la devolvió para no perder su confianza y le guió en su andar hacia el elevador que los llevaría a la cima del hielo pero el cual pasaron de largo para llegar al filo de un precipicio.

"El taladro penetró hoy permitiendo que pasara una cámara y un sonar de mi compañía. Se generó una imagen tridimensional detallada de lo percibido por la señal, imágenes que el gobierno cree que deben ser los únicos dueños, pero no les pertenece la información que considero debe serte útil" dijo volviendo a señalar el pedazo de metal que llevaba Clark. "Al interior hay cerraduras con esa forma. Creo que esta es una llave"

"¿A dónde me conducirá?"

"Las respuestas que quieres sobre tu pasado quizás estén en esa nave"

"Entonces es una nave"

"Una nave que tal vez sea de tu mundo. Podrías descubrir quién eres, quizás no. Pero quiero estar ahí para ayudar. Es verdad que no puedes confiar en mí desde el principio por más bondad que quieras ver en todas las personas del mundo, solo quiero que sepas que para mí aún veo un niño incorruptible que pude errar pero sabe lo que es correcto. Y no me enceguece mi gratitud, realmente quiero creer en ti. No quisiera verte envenenado de tanta porquería existente, ya te lo dije"

"Sé lo que me dijiste, pero ¿es esto posible Lex?" respondió el otro "Estoy tan acostumbrado a viajar a donde me lleve el sol que no es fácil para mí entablar relación con otra persona"

Lex le miró dándole una palmada en el hombro como signo de amistad.

"Esa es una vida muy solitaria, vivir sin amigos. Sé lo que es. Es tan difícil confiar en alguien más, pero he de asegurarte que puedes confiar en mí aunque esa confianza habré de ganármela. Me he vuelto un hombre poderoso e influyente porque en lo que queda de mí hay una deuda sin saldar contigo que he de cumplir bajo mi promesa de protegerte a como dé lugar tal y cómo tú hiciste conmigo cuando niños" confesó en sus trémulas tribulaciones mentales. "Hay tanto que te debo desde ese día tan gris para ti siendo el primer amanecer libre mío"

Un albor de piedad y esperanza cruzó por el rostro de Clark quién suavizó aún más sus rasgos.

"Confío en ti Lex, es más de lo que puedo decir de nadie en un largo tiempo"

"Lo sé. Y valoro esa confianza con sumo respeto. Espero algún día puedas llamarme incluso amigo"

Clark entonces estrechó la mano blanca que le era extendida y quedó sellada una promesa de amistad tan poderosa como complicada porque quedaban aún miles de lagunas inconclusas tanto del pasado, presente como futuro.

Así Lex le indicó que procediera en su búsqueda, y el otro escaló la cumbre.

El hombre de otro mundo usó su visión de calor para romper lo que quedaba del hielo y acercarse a la nave. Por protección Clark le pidió que no lo siguiera y supo ver que no se equivocó cuando un centinela de alta tecnología lo atacó y hubo de destruirlo. De la misma manera el hombre afuera se sintió confiado aunque sumamente interesado con el ansia quemándolo por dentro ante aquel misterio al que no podría echarle las manos, por lo menos -pensaba-, no en ese momento.

Había activado la cámara interna y observaba el interior con una poderosa luz encendida en una pantalla cerca del equipo de investigación.

Clark encontró la cerradura de la que Lex le había dicho había encontrado con la computadora, y con la misma Lex vigilaba sus movimientos desde arriba pese a la interferencia que apareció cuando la nave se encendió mientras que Clark creyó ver a alguien más abordo una vez conectada la llave en el tablero de control.

En el campamento todos se despertaron ante el terremoto del hielo rompiéndose y el espectáculo de luces estroboscópicas de alarma y las del propio objeto que en funciones completas se liberaba de su prisión helada buscando una nueva localización.

La nave se elevó verticalmente por lo lo menos cien metros sobre el campamento, iluminaba en una mancha clara la oscuridad de la noche ártica plagada de estrellas y nieve.

Una voz autoritaria apareció quejosa junto a un joven y billonario empresario colaborador del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Era el capitán Hardy.

"¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió Luthor?"

Lex no lo sabía con exactitud, y si había sido abandonado por aquel alienígena que lo había salvado una vez quería creer que había saldado su deuda esa misma noche pese a haberse quedado con todas sus intrigas y dudas y tal vez el corazón roto si realmente era un abandono.

"No lo sé" fue lo que pudo responder con los ojos humedecidos y los labios entreabiertos tanto a Hardy como a Mercy, su asistente, quién abrigada hasta la cabeza le miraba inquietada.

Así se quedó Lex Luthor inmóvil junto a Mercy contemplando el cielo en medio del movimiento urgente nocturno, sin atreverse a decir palabra después de un largo suspiro, y con lágrimas renuentes colgándose de sus párpados.

.


	9. Epílogo

.

 _Epílogo_

.

En la Torre de LEXCORP llegó vestido con una playera de puntos de polka pequeños, un saco, pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y tenis de lona, la mismísima cabeza de aquel imperio. Había tenido problemas con el ejército después del evento con la nave en el ártico canadiense, incluso lo habían acusado de traidor y estaban por cancelarle tres contratos militares, pero China, enterada de la noticia, se había puesto en contacto con jugosas promesas. Solo tal vez el ejército podría tenerle miedo o quizás por estrategia lo habían dejado libre con múltiples amenazas sobre su comportamiento que había sido hasta ese momento excepcional, bastante egocéntrico siempre, pero sin lugar a duda cabal.

Mercy Graves detrás de él le recitaba su itinerario mientras su jefe iba girando los ojos desconcentrado tocándose las uñas como un reflejo de su antipatía y agobio.

En su oficina se sentó mirando expedientes y documentos a la espera de su rúbrica. Tenía citas con su abogado y de Clark no sabía nada desde hacía una semana. Se sentía traicionado, y a la vez aliviado de haber conseguido ayudarlo. Una vez tomó la primera carpeta rígida del escritorio en una mano sostenía el bolígrafo y en la otra apretaba profusamente una pelota suave antiestrés sin dejar de trabajar mientras leía a golpe de vista las resoluciones cambiadas por los abogados que él había mandado hacer antes de firmar para dar su consentimiento.

Por su jovial estampa y juvenil encanto casi nadie creía que fuera ya un hombre formado para su tan pronta edad, opinión que había cambiado al curso de años de políticas internas empresariales vanguardistas que lo llevaron a multiplicar su fortuna con todo lo que se le ponía en las manos y las decisiones que tomaba tan magistralmente. Nadie quería una guerra sucia con Lex Luthor Jr. si era mejor dejarse absorber por la transnacional o vender, de lo contrario el muchacho era implacable. Siempre sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo.

Hacía honor a la palabra genio con la que tan bien podría describírsele, pero también era un sibarita moderno tan típico para su edad como para su fortuna y generación.

Solo que esos días no era el mismo Lex que podía jugar basquetball en sus oficinas comiendo dulces y tomando cappuccinos. Y se debía a que finalmente había terminado por cerrar el ciclo del tan controversial y misterioso caso del asesinato de su padre, mismo que ante la incredulidad de lo que había pasado ese día con tantos testigos y videos de vigilancia irrefutables se había terminado por designar como un caso sobrenatural o algún secreto militar llevado a mal término. La evidencia de lo inverosímil del asunto era tan real como absurda que acabó por guardarse en secreto o restársele importancia por los medios y aún más las mismas autoridades, las mismas que negaron durante años los avistamientos de extraterrestres por considerarlo una locura.

Estas teorías iniciales fueron las que en su adolescencia le llevaron a buscar acercarse con la milicia lentamente hasta acabar dentro, solo ahí pudo comprobar que aquel niño que había intervenido en su triste existencia no había sido obra de ningún gobierno sino que podría tratarse de algo más, de aquello que reta la cordura.

Con el paso del tiempo fue que logró descubrirlo, conectar los puntos fue sencillo después, aunque no implicara que fuera fácil de entenderse por gente de mente cerrada. Y el careo ocurrió de forma repentina, un tanto insatisfactorio por su rapidez, pero no inútil.

Es verdad que a Clark Kent le había dicho que se ganaría su confianza pero esa promesa esperaba cumplirla lentamente, no al siguiente minuto planeado un inesperado escape quizás hasta del planeta.

Si el alien -porque no quedaba duda alguna de que era un alien-, se había marchado, a su estela lo había dejado a él muy comprometido tanto con el gobierno como con la prensa por el extraño OVNI captado por varios satélites, imagen que, para aumentar sus problemas, había sido tomada como pruebas militares provocando más roces entre los principales gobiernos de las potencias del mundo con Estados Unidos.

Su mente se abrumaba sobándose las sienes preocupado y molesto cuando unos golpes al cristal de su ventana lo descolocaron de su asiento. La Torre Lex era de los edificios más altos de Metrópolis, y para hacerlo aún más alto había mandado colocar una L gigante en el techo junto al helipuerto para darle un aspecto personal a la compañía fundada por su padre. A esas alturas no había muchas causas para aquel golpeteo detrás de él, sin embargo, lo hubo.

Al voltear en el cielo naranja del atardecer sobre Metrópolis Clark Kent estaba volando, y no solo eso, le saludaba enfundado en un traje azul con un escudo de S en el pecho y capa roja al viento.

Lex tuvo que mostrar temple para no acabar boquiabierto por aquel sueño tan viejo en la humanidad de volar como las aves desempeñado con tan poco trabajo por aquel que no era humano. No se debe ignorar tampoco que hubo un destello de ira o quizás envidia también en sus ojos.

Su oficina no tenía esos ventanales para ser abiertos, anduvo hasta la terraza para poder encontrarse con él. No podía negar que su corazón se llenaba de regocijo y que velozmente se hastiaba con miles de futuros de planes y teorías, pero Lex en esos momentos solo quería confirmar que no estaba viendo una alucinación.

Iba a decir un comentario ingenioso o una frase sentimental, más recobrando su terca autosuficiencia y ego prefirió irse por la vía del sarcasmo para desembarazarse de su propia emoción.

"Lindo traje, el azul combina con tus ojos" le saludó recargándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados guardándose sus comentarios por los colores primarios manejados en su vestimenta. Quería ocultar por todos los medios que estaba feliz, más su cara estaba radiante. "¿Encontraste las respuestas que buscabas Clark?" quiso saber.

El pelinegro aterrizó suavemente en los bloques pulidos de mármol, casi como si la mismísima brizna fuera la que lo sujetara a él.

"Si. Pero aún hay muchas preguntas por hacer"

"Hay tiempo, ¿no es así?... ¿o se trata esto de una despedida?" dio una sacudida su ritmo cardíaco, misma que fue perceptible por el otro pero Lex no quería admitir que el otro era capaz de notarlo.

Clark giró la cabeza.

"No pienso irme a ningún lado, o si me marcho no será de la Tierra o de forma permanente. Seguramente habrá mucho que compartir ahora que he encontrado mis orígenes, y he decidido aceptar tu oferta si sigue en pie, quisiera no hacer esto solo"

Al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Clark Lex sintió sus esperanzas renovadas, ¿entonces seguía confiando en él plenamente? ¿Podría acercarse a aquel conocimiento tan lejano para los humanos pero tan común para aquellos que podía realizar viajes intergalácticos?

"¿Está permitido siendo que yo soy humano?" preguntó para confirmar.

Clark cambió de semblante un momento a uno de pesar.

"Mi civilización está muerta, soy quizás el último sobreviviente de mi raza, no debería perder otro mundo si este es mi hogar, pero debe hacerse por medio de la inspiración no con miedo"

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" se puso una mano a la cadera el que seguía en la puerta pensando miles de cosas a interpretarse de las palabras que le fueron dichas.

"Nadie dijo que creer fuera fácil..." parafraseó.

Mientras la luz mortecina del sol iluminaba a Clark como una divinidad onírica en Lex cruzó una sombra mortal de desconsuelo al verlo detener su caminata hacia él porque cambiaba de expresión, era aquel razonamiento donde el mundo se descontrolaría por la existencia de un extraterrestre caminando entre ellos.

"Ver para creer Clark-Joe. Como Santo Tomas querrán tocar la herida mi querido salvador, querrán verte sangrar porque te tendrán miedo, querrán que seas un mártir para respetarte, y aún en tu honorable tumba querrían escupir. Así somos los humanos, pedimos sangre"

Clark continuó aproximándose a Lex Luthor con confianza.

"Pero también son capaces de la más grande nobleza, mis padres así me enseñaron, en nunca perder la fe en la humanidad. Somos un buen ejemplo si encontramos en el otro un amigo, ¿no lo habías dicho tú?"

Lex mira a Clark y luego al horizonte donde termina de ser tragado el disco dorado por los edificios de Metrópolis.

¿Con ayuda de un ser tan poderoso las nobles causas e ideas serían posibles? ¿Ya no habría más guerra? ¿Podría detenerse la contaminación para resguardarse la capa de ozono y evitar el exponencial aumento de la temperatura del planeta? ¿Finalmente se escucharían las voces que se iban apagado siempre por la industrialización, la economía, el poder y el imperialismo?

Queriendo creer en sus palabras, queriendo creer en aquello que solo sonaba como ideas liberales ecoamigables de la minoría, Lex regresó los ojos hacia la mirada azul venida de las estrellas. Por un momento dudó, al otro recorrió el traje que llevaba puesto distrayéndose y preguntó:

"¿Por qué una S?" abstrajo su mente de tanto que lo agobiaba. "¿Supremacía? ¿Superioridad?"

Clark esbozó una sonrisa porque ya esperaba esa pregunta.

"No es una S" respondió. "Es el escudo de armas de mi familia. Significa Esperanza..."

Lex solo pudo devolverle una enigmática mirada, después, una vez lo hubo pensado mucho, logró sonreirle, quizás sonreirse a si mismo también.

"Esperanza..." repitió entre sus labios donde un murmullo de orgullo se esparció hasta tocar el latido en su pecho. "Es lo más hermoso que he oído hasta ahora"

FIN


End file.
